Admiration
by CaiLing
Summary: A short story from Kai's point of view on his crush on Hilary. Now with a new chapter!
1. Kai's POV

My name is Kai Hiwatari and I'm one of the best beybladers in the world. I'm also on the coolest in style and good looks.  
  
There is this girl I met recently, her name is Hilary. She's an ordinary girl who hasn't even spun a beyblade. Despite this there is something about her that just fascinates me.  
  
She dresses casually in a pink tee and a little white short with white socks and red shoes. She leaves her hair down and lets it kick out to the sides.  
  
I wonder what it is about her that makes me feel like I want to be with her more often. I think about her so often and yet, despite being one of the best looking guys on the Bladebreakers team I don't have a chance with her.  
  
I see the way she looks at the loudmouthed Tyson and though the two of them are often bickering I can tell that she has feelings for him. Tyson is just to ignorant to notice.  
  
Sometimes I wish Hilary would look at me with the same admiration she has for Tyson. I'd know, because I'd return the same feelings. I would make her happy.  
  
If only she'd look my way.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note:  
  
This is just a little thing I came up with and just had the urge to write down. I know it's short but I hoped you liked it anyway! 


	2. Hilary's POV

My name is Hilary Tatibana and I've somehow become an unofficial cheerleader for the Bladebreakers beyblading team.  
  
Two years ago they became known as the famous World Champions. The Bladebreakers are the best friends I've known in a long time. Being the Class president at school some of the other kids thought I was a good leader, others thought I was bossy. Of course they wouldn't say these things but I can tell these things. In either case I never really had any good friends apart from Tyson who I sort of grew up knowing.  
  
Anyway, enough about me, more about the Bladebreakers. I remember watching the matches the Bladebreakers had in China, America and Russia two years ago. I always cheered for them, even though they were miles away. My parents thought I was weird but I didn't care. I wanted so badly for them to win, especially Tyson. While watching his amazing battle against Tala from the Demolition Boys I realised I started feeling something more than just friendship towards him. I wouldn't know how to describe my feelings even if I tried!  
  
I ignored these feelings I had for him at first thinking they'd go away. However, last year while accompanying the Bladebreakers during their adventures I realised just how much I cared for him, despite our many disagreements. He can be so stubborn, but this shows his determination, which I admire about him. But no matter how much I pay attention to him he just doesn't see how I feel and I'm scared I'll get rejected if I told him directly.  
  
That's not all. Not too long ago I caught Kai looking at me in a strange way, I didn't know what to think of this. I always thought he was distant and cold compared to the rest of the Bladebreakers. But the way he looked at me with his grey eyes was so...warm...I could tell that as a captain he cared for the team. I always thought he was quite good looking too, but I never thought he'd be particularly nice to anyone. Then recently I noticed that he was being particularly polite to me. I don't know what to think. Does he like me? I have the impression that he does...and I can't help but not be flattered by this. I mean, I like him, but is it just as friends or something else? And what if it is more than just friendship? What about Tyson? I still care for him...  
  
I think my feelings are caught between Tyson and Kai...oh what to do now!

* * *

Thank you to the many people that have reviewed my story Admiration! I was so happy to receive so many reviews for such as short story! I didn't intend on continuing it but now I think I may, or I might write another separate story based on the Kai/Hilary couple. I intended it to be a one shot but I thought I'd write at least this chapter for those who requested an update...and if it's not what you were hoping for I apologize...especially with the dangling end...


End file.
